Drabble Collection: Izuna
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: Drabbles from Tumblr and also other places. Contains TobiIzu. AU and Canon
1. AU: Spice

The snowy-haired Senju popped his head around the door, glancing around cautiously. Izuna had sent over a message, wanting to meet up, but the Senju was still wary. Madara was not someone he wanted to deal with right now. Once pleased with the fact that the older Uchiha brother was in fact, not there, and that it was just Izuna's presence he could sense. Izuna was sat at the table, casually eating some food from a plate. He hadn't been expecting the other, so he had decided to grab a bite to eat. Some leftovers from what Madara had cooked for him last night, reheated and then plated up. Spicy Soba Noodles with Shiitakes and Cabbage. Not many knew of Madara's skill in cooking, but oh well. Izuna continued to eat happily, though he paused as he sensed the other approaching him.

Turning to glance to greet the other, his laden fork halfway to his mouth. Tobirama just smiled, leaning forwards to take the mouthful. "Hey-" Izuna pouted slightly as the other just chuckled, though then the young Uchiha was the one laughing when Tobirama felt the slow, but intense burn building up in his mouth. A slight yelp of surprise and pain left the Senju's lips, and Izuna had to cover his mouth to try and stifle the fits of laughter that threatened to leave his lips at the other's plight. He then smiled gently. "Hey, come here," He said softly, beckoning the other closer. "I can get you something to cool the burn." Tobirama moved closer to the other, glancing to the glass of milk that sat beside Izuna's plate. However, when Izuna reached out his hand, it was to pull the other into a gentle kiss. Tobirama blinked a little, but he leant against the other, deepening the kiss slightly. Izuna then pulled back, laughing at the other before handing over the glass of milk.

"Hm, maybe next time you'll ask me what I'm eating before you try to be cheeky and take a bite for yourself."


	2. AU: Biology Homework

"A-ah… Tobi, wait…" Izuna gasped out as his snowy-haired lover kissed along the inside of his thighs, the hand resting atop the other's head gripping at the locks of white hair. "What if Nii-san catches us…?" Tobirama simply looked up, smirking a little, leaning up to kiss at the other's stomach gently, earning him a soft moan from his dark-haired beauty. "_It's okay, Izu-chan,_" He responded lightly. "_Our bros won't be back from the concert for another hour or two. We have plenty of time._" Slender fingers ran over pale flesh slowly, then the Senju pushed Izuna back. The Uchiha blushed lightly, though Tobirama just pressed his lips against the other's. Izuna kissed back eagerly, his arms snaking loosely around the other male.

Tobirama pulled away, reaching to grab something from a drawer by the bed. Izuna shifted a little, watching him quietly. "_Are you sure you want this, Izuna…?_" He asked quietly, not wanting to force the other. After all, Izuna had only originally come around for help with his biology homework. Tobi had managed to help Izuna get that done, for the most part, though things turned rather heated quickly. Tobirama was broken out of his thoughts by Izuna's voice. "I'm sure, Tobi," The younger male's voice was soft, almost musical to the Senju's ears. He smiled a little, coating his fingers generously with the gel, before carefully slipping a finger into the other's entrance.

Izuna gasped out a little, shifting a little at the feeling of the Senju's finger. After a short while, Tobirama started to move it in and out of the other. The Uchiha moaned out softly, gripping at the other when the second finger was inserted into him and he was stretched out a little. Another finger was slid into him, poking around gently. Izuna cried out softly as the other's finger brushed against that one spot inside of him. Tobirama bit his lip slightly. Every sound, every movement the other made went straight down to his groin, causing him to groan out slightly in response. He pulled out his fingers, coating and positioning himself at the other's entrance. "_Are you ready, Izuna?_" He asked gently. The Uchiha nodded slowly.

Tobirama kissed the other deeply, pushing in slowly. Izuna gasped out, his nails digging in slightly onto the other's shoulders. The Senju pushed all the way in, moaning out quietly at the tight warmth. The younger male shifted a little as he adjusted to the other's size, moving his hips slowly. Tobirama pulled out a little before pushing back in, setting up a gentle rhythm, intertwining their fingers together and pressing soft kisses over Izuna's pale skin. Izuna moved his hips down, the moans leaving his lips increasing in volume as Tobirama picked up the pace, angling his thrusts to try and find that spot inside of Izuna. He was rewarded with a cry of pleasure and nails dragged down his back as he managed to hit it, keeping his thrusts to hit at it again.

The Senju groaned out as Izuna clenched around him, feeling his own muscles start to tighten with the impending release. Izuna cried out the other's name, arching his back as he came. Tobirama thrust into the raven-haired male's entrance a few more times before growling out the other's name. He remained there a few moments, pulling out and laying beside the other. The two remained laid there, panting from the exertion. Izuna gasped softly as he heard the front door opening and the sounds of Hashirama and Madara entering the home. Tobirama froze a little, though then sighed. The sounds of gasps and moans were soon heard from downstairs. Izuna blushed lightly, though he leant against the other as he was pulled closer.

"_Maybe you should come around to ask for help with your biology again sometime~?_" Izuna's cheeks went red and he threw the pillow at his snowy-haired lover's smirking face.


	3. Canon: Armour

The snowy-haired male froze as he entered the room, ruby eyes narrowing slightly as he looked upon the sight that he was greeted with. Izuna, wearing… was that his armour? "What in Kami's name-"

"How do I look, Senju?" The raven-haired male just smirked teasingly, adjusting the sleeves of the outfit as he looked to the other. He tilted his head to the side, hair falling over his face with the movement.

The Senju's cheeks flushed faintly, but he simply turned away, a "tch" sound leaving his lips. "You look absolutely ridiculous, as you always do, Uchiha." Izuna just pouted slightly, putting a hand to his hip and staring at the other as Tobirama continued to talk.

"However, I must say it's an improvement over those black drapes that normally cover your scrawny frame." Izuna just rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous I can pull this off better than you~" He purred lowly, his onyx gaze fixed on the other's face. "And I am not scrawny, just sleek. Unlike you bulky Senju."

Tobirama just rolled his eyes. "If you say so, Uchiha," He responded calmly, raising an eyebrow as Izuna strolled past him. Realising what assumptions would be made if the younger brother of Madara Uchiha just strolled around the Senju encampment dressed in his clothes, he reached out to grab the other's arm.

Izuna turned to face him, glaring slightly. "Let go…" He growled. Tobirama shook his head. "I don't think so," He responded. "I'm not getting my ass handed to me by your brother if someone catches you in my clothes and wandering the Senju camp." Izuna then just smirked a little. "Oooh, you don't want people to know that you want me!" He declared.

Tobirama spluttered, his cheeks turning red. "E-excuse me?!" Izuna then laughed. "And anyway, I could just so easily wander about naked…" His hands moved to remove the armour, letting it fall to the ground before going to remove the shirt. As soon as the fabric was removed and Izuna's hands went to the pants, Tobirama pounced at the smaller male, pinning him down.

"I don't think so, Uchiha," He responded with a low growl. "I'm not getting myself ripped a new one by Madara just 'cause you decided to be an annoying brat." Izuna blushed, smirking as he had an idea. He moaned the other's name loudly, enough so it could be heard by passers-by and those who were in the buildings close to the one they were in. "Ah, Tobirama…~!"

Tobirama flushed, covering the other's mouth, glaring slightly at him. "You are trying to get me killed… fuck!" He pulled his burnt hand away. Izuna just smirked, blowing out a little smoke. Tobirama glared at the other male, who just raised an eyebrow. "What? I didn't want your hand over my mouth-" Izuna flinched as he was splashed with some water, glaring up at the other.

"Oh that's it," He tried to reverse their positions, to flip Tobirama over so he was on top, but the larger male just held him down, not giving much away. The snowy-haired male just shook his head. "Face it, Uchiha. You're weaker than me." Izuna just growled at the other, before getting an idea. He leant up to kiss the other on the lips, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Izuna bit the other's lip roughly as he pulled away, before pushing the other off of him. Tobirama toppled backwards, having been completely caught off-guard by the Uchiha's actions. Izuna stood up, smirking and waving a hand before sauntering off, making his escape from the Senju encampment. Tobirama stared after him, a deep red flush covering his cheeks. "Oh, you are so gonna get it…" He mumbled.


	4. Canon: Toxic

It had started with their usual arguments that turned into a tussle.

Izuna had smirked smugly and commented on something that he knew would send Tobirama into a rage. Of course, in terms of physical strength, the Senju would always win. But Izuna was sneaky, using all sorts of tricks to gain the upper hand.

Today was no different.

Tobirama had managed to come out on top, glaring down at the Uchiha, who simply fixed a sweet smile on his lips. The white-haired male was on edge, making sure to firmly pin the other to the ground. Of course, he hadn't accounted for Izuna suddenly leaning up and pressing his lips against Tobirama's.

The kiss was followed by a kneeing to the groin and Tobirama pulled away fast, stumbling back and staring at the other. Izuna stood up, dusting himself off.

He smiled his usual sickly-sweet smile at the other before making his way out. "Don't worry, the toxin won't kill you in the dose I gave to you, but it'll still be hell~" The velvet purr left the Uchiha's lips before Izuna disappeared from view.

Tobirama growled lowly, trying to stand up, though his lips were tingling and he could feel something creeping through his veins. Like fire. He gasped out and fell to the ground, growling out curses. It was around two hours before the burning in his blood had started to wear off.

The hallucinations that came next were horrifying, causing him to claw at his face slightly, crying and growling out in fear and agony. The sounds attracted the attention of his older brother, the brunette instantly rushing to Tobirama's aid. It took another three hours for the poison to be extracted, and for the effects to finally wear off.

"You gotta be more careful, Tobi…" Hashirama sighed lightly. "How did you even let yourself be poisoned…?" Tobirama frowned, thinking about all the possible ways that that Uchiha brat could have administered the poison. An embarrassed flush came to his cheeks as he realised what could have been the way.

"I'm going to get that brat back…" He growled aloud suddenly, startling his elder brother.


	5. Canon: Challenge

It had all started with a simple clash of kunai and a few growled words.

How had it ended up like this, with him sat in the clearing, his clothes a state of undress and his hair all mussed up? Izuna could not remember, but it had started somewhere along the course of a tussle, something that was a common occurrence for the two.

Izuna had been moving through the forests when he had sensed the other, tossing a kunai in the direction of the snowy-haired Senju.

Hissed curses and the fighting soon followed, the sounds of water evaporating as it met the streams of flames. Then, the clash of blades, though Izuna had been disarmed pretty quickly, finding himself slammed against a tree. The Uchiha squirmed in the other's grip, pinned underneath the other. In terms of physical strength, Tobirama would win out. And this time, Izuna didn't even have anything on hand to gain some sort of upper hand.

Until he decided to lean forwards, pale lips brushing against the Senju's earlobe, his breaths light. "Well, it seems you enjoy pinning me into such a position, Senju~" His voice was a low purr, enough to send shivers down the other's spine.

Tobirama growled lowly. "I bet you'd like that," He responded coldly. "To be taken like a common whore." Izuna bristled with anger, a knee coming up between the other's legs, hitting the groin. The Uchiha put some force into it, using the other's shock to kick once more, knocking the other to the ground before stepping on his chest, looking down to the other with a venomous stare.

"If you ever speak of such things to me again, you won't live to see tomorrow," Izuna hissed, more focused on the other's face as he pressed down more, placing his weight onto the foot on the other's chest.

Tobirama noted the other's shifted center of gravity, making a handsign and sending a focused stream of water towards the leg still on the ground, causing the Uchiha to stumble and fall onto the ground in a less-than-graceful way. A low curse left Izuna's lips as he moved up onto his hands and knees, glaring at Tobirama. The snowy-haired male just laughed a little. "Maybe you should watch yourself. But then again, you always let your arrogance get the better of you."

In a quick movement, the Uchiha had lunged for the other, sending both rolling to the side, Senju and Uchiha both fighting for dominance in this tussle. Eventually Izuna straddled the other, a triumphant smirk gracing his lips. "Who better watch himself?" The Uchiha looked down on the other, leaning closer, his face a few inches away from the other's. Then, suddenly, the world shifted and Izuna ended up on his back, his eyes meeting with the cold ruby eyes of his enemy.

This was not the first time that Izuna had felt his heart racing, understanding the danger of being in such a position with his worst enemy. But it was something that had excited him. Tobirama had seemed to maintain the distance their faces had been at. The Uchiha had decided to play with fire, leaning up to close the gap. He pressed his lips against the other's forcefully, arms wrapping around the other's neck, preventing the other from moving away.

Tobirama froze at the contact of the lips, trying to pull back, though the smaller male refused to let go until a few moments after, biting the Senju's lip hard as he pulled away. A smug smirk graced Izuna's lips, though the Uchiha's cheeks were slightly flushed as he panted for air. Tobirama licked his lips slowly. He could taste the metallic tang of blood, mixed with the smoky taste that the Uchiha's lips had left lingering.

Staring down at the other, he wanted to make the Uchiha pay. Staring at Izuna's neck, he leant down, a low hiss leaving his lips as Izuna bucked against him. "You know, I haven't forgotten what you did last time you pressed your filthy lips to mine, Uchiha," He growled against the other's pale flesh, before sinking his teeth down slightly. "I guess I may just have to stoop to your level just this once."

Izuna's body froze up for a few moments as he felt the other's teeth dig into his flesh, and he squirmed a little, trying to get out from under the other. But Tobirama pressed his hips down, pinning the smaller male. "You're not going to escape, Izuna," Came the cold response, and Izuna felt himself shudder at the tone, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. How could he almost enjoy this? This was wrong, so very wrong.

As Tobirama continued to attack Izuna's neck and collarbone, Izuna bit his lip hard. The sounds that threatened to leave his lips would embarrass him, and the Uchiha was not about to give the other the satisfaction of hearing them. He tugged at the other's shirt, a hand slipping under the fabric, nails being dragged roughly down the other's stomach as Izuna's hands traced over the toned muscles of the abdomen.

Tobirama growled lowly in response, biting a little harder, breaking the skin before pulling back, fixing the other with a deadly glare. Izuna met the other's glare, repeating his actions, dragging his nails down the other's stomach once more. Tobirama slipped a hand under Izuna's shirt, roaming down slowly before fingering the hem of the other's pants, shifting back before smirking.

"You do enjoy this, huh?" He chuckled. Izuna just turned his face away, taking a slight intake of breath as the other groped at his crotch. "What? You can't look me in the eye now, Uchiha?" Tobirama smirked a little, continuing to grope at the other before pulling his pants down. Izuna tried to squirm, but a soft sound left his lips, to his embarrassment. Tobirama took a hold of the other's length, rubbing it slowly. Izuna bit his lip once more. No sounds. He refused to make any more sounds.

Tobirama continued to rub the other's length slowly, gathering up some of the precum before moving his hand down to the other's entrance, circling a finger around the ring of muscle before slipping it into the other. Izuna held back a gasp, a hiss leaving his lips as he stared at the other. Even with all of his games and all of their power-plays, none had ever got this far.

"What's the matter, Uchiha? Scared?" Tobirama asked with a slight smirk, slowly moving the finger in and out of the other, before a second, scissoring slightly. Izuna glared at him, moving his hips down, adding more scratches to the other's chest. The other's tone suggested a challenge, and the Uchiha couldn't back down now. "Afraid? I bet you're not even that big, Tobi-chan."

Tobirama just raised an eyebrow slightly, but he added a third finger, searching for a certain spot inside the other. "We'll see about that." Izuna had been keeping himself quiet for now, but soon enough, he'd get the other to release those sounds he had been holding back.

The snowy-haired Senju smirked as a gasp left the other's lips. He continued to prod against that spot. Izuna squirmed slightly, jolts of pleasure coursing through his veins. And the fingers were removed, and Tobirama took a hold of the Uchiha's erection, pumping it quickly. Izuna arched his back slightly, his teeth digging into his lower lip as the other continued.

Izuna's lips were then caught in a heated kiss, the sudden loss of air contributing to the dizzying feeling, leaving him confused as the other pulled away. Tobirama slipped off his own pants, positioning himself at the other's entrance. Without any warning, he pushed in. Izuna had silenced himself, though his nails dug into the other's shoulders in response to the other's intrusion.

Tobirama pulled out slightly before pushing into the other, fixing his gaze on the smaller male's face. Izuna stared back defiantly as the other thrust into him. Blood had started to bead uo from his lips as he continued to bite down to stop any sound from leaving him. Izuna was determined not to let the other hear him, though nails were dragged down the Senju's back.

Tobirama leant over Izuna as he increased the pace of his thrusts, groaning almost inaudibly at the tightness, and at the Uchiha moving his hips to meet the thrusts. He shook off the other's arms from his shoulders, gathering Izuna's wrists with one hand and holding them above the Uchiha's head. Izuna retaliated by squirming, forcing his hips down suddenly, causing the Senju to growl out, thrusting into the other harder.

After a while, Tobirama could feel the other clenching around him. Izuna had managed to muffle the sounds he made, but Tobirama was determined to change that. Shifting himself slightly, he angled his thrusts, aiming for that spot once more.

Izuna arched his back as the other brushed against it, a low sound leaving his lips. Tobirama bit at the other's neck once more, keeping his thrusts to hit that spot. Izuna arched his back, the pleasure causing him to gasp out.

"Tobi… rama…" Izuna gasped out, shifting and squirming as he came. It took Tobirama a few more thrusts before he came, after the other. The two panted for a few moments before Tobirama pulled out, getting up and moving a few metres away, recovering before standing up, pulling his pants back on before leaving. Though, he smirked as he told the other, "I win this time, Uchiha."

Izuna continued to lay on the ground for a few moments, embarrassment coursing through him once the pleasure had died down within him. Sitting up, his clothing and hair mussed up, and bitemarks covering his neck and shoulders, he felt ashamed, but also slightly amazed.

The other had actually went that far just to win? And of course, there came the shame of losing the "challenge". He had let a sound leave his lips. He had called out the other's name.

But he had never felt as good as he had then.

And he hated the other all the more for it.


	6. Canon: Revenge

It had been a few weeks after that damn Senju had bested him, and Izuna had managed to avoid people finding out about what had happened. Though, the Uchiha was not about to let the other revel in his "victory".

Waiting until the night fell, Izuna kept his face covered, leaving the encampment and making the trip to the place where he knew his enemy would be resting. And then, he would strike fast.

Silence fell through the encampment, and Tobirama had settled himself down, though was wary. He fully expected the Uchiha to return, and so he would be ready for it. Keeping his senses sharp, he didn't let himself drift off, though after a while of silence, it just couldn't be helped.

Ruby eyes flashed in the darkness as Izuna slipped past the dozing guards, looking around and trying to find the tent which held his current target. A smirk graced his lips as he approached the tent where the snowy-haired Senju was dozing. Drawing his kunai, Izuna loomed over the other, still smirking.

Tobirama opened an eye, hand shooting out to grab the smaller male's wrist, putting pressure onto it and causing the Uchiha to drop the weapon. His voice was calm. "I don't think so, Uchiha."

Izuna hissed lowly, struggling slightly as he tried to get out of the other's grip. Tobirama just smirked slightly. "Well, if I'd known you would come back for more…" His words were cut off as the Uchiha swung his free hand, connecting with the other's face.

"You bastard," The Uchiha hissed, eyes glowing with anger. Tobirama rubbed his face, looking calmly to the other. "But you did want it, Izuna. You writhed and whimpered for more," The snowy-haired male responded with a low chuckle. "Oh, are you embarrassed? Does your brother not know what you let me do to you?"

"Do not speak of nii-san," Izuna growled slightly, lunging at the other. Caught off guard, Tobirama fell back, the Uchiha pinning him as best he can. A slight smirk came to the Uchiha's mind as he decided what his revenge could be. If the other would make a sound, then people would come running. And oh what a scene they could find.

Izuna shuffled back lower, making sure to keep the other's legs pinned. Tobirama growled lowly as the Uchiha worked on pulling down his pants.

"Don't worry so much. I won't do exactly the same," Izuna whispered with a slight smile. "I'm not a brute like you, after all." The Uchiha took the glove from his hand, fingers tracing over the now-bared flesh. Tobirama bit back a gasp at the feather-light touch, fixing his gaze onto the other.

"Naa… do you know how much I hate you?" Izuna commented casually, fingers moving down the shaft of the other's length. Tobirama grunted lowly, averting his gaze. The Uchiha continued to rub the other's length, his falsely-sweet smile on his lips as he leant forwards, flicking out his tongue to lick the tip of the other's length before taking it into his mouth.

The Senju cursed lowly, silencing himself as the other bobbed his head up and down, the Uchiha's tongue swirling around his length causing pleasure to pool up in his abdomen. He bucked his hips up a little. Izuna gagged slightly, shifting so he wouldn't choke, though he froze as he felt the other grip at his hair. No, the other wasn't supposed to have any control, damnit.

Izuna pulled away, leaving the Senju to growl a little at being left unsatisfied. Tobirama met the Uchiha's gaze, glaring back at him. The Uchiha licked his lips slowly, moving quickly. "You know," His voice was at Tobirama's ear. "If you just stayed still and let me do what I was doing, you'd get more pleasure from this." Izuna removed his belt, using it to bind the other's hands tightly. He smiled a little, pulling down his pants.

Tobirama struggled slightly, huffing slightly. Damn Uchiha, binding him. He refused to let himself be humiliated in such a way. Izuna was removing his own pants, glancing around for something he could use. Upon being unable to find anything, he sighed slightly, sucking on his fingers, making sure to let Tobirama watch him. The Senju's cheeks flushed at the sight of the Uchiha, though he looked away quickly.

"Aww, you're embarrassed?" Izuna chuckled. "I thought you might want to watch me." The Uchiha had finished with his fingers, slipping a digit into himself, a soft gasp leaving him as he did so. Tobirama glanced back over, unable to tear his gaze from the sight of Izuna, who had added another finger.

Once he had decided he was stretched enough, Izuna moved back over to the other, smirking a little as he positioned himself over the Senju's length. He moved down slowly, biting his lip to hold back his own sounds. Tobirama groaned lowly, hips bucking up slightly. Izuna hissed at him, though moved down until the Senju was inside of him.

He stayed still for a few moments, shifting ever so slightly before starting to slowly move up and down. Tobirama bit his lip, refusing to let a sound pass his lips. Izuna was determined to make the other call out. He wanted the other to be caught in such an embarrassing position. He moved slowly, leaning forwards to kiss at the other's neck.

Tobirama continued to bite his lip to silence himself, and Izuna continued to move so that the other would hit that spot inside of him that would make him cry out. If Tobirama was to be silent, then Izuna supposed he'd make the noises to attract attention from someone in the encampment.

The Senju had been moving his hands carefully, worming his wrists free from the belt, managing to get his arms free. There was no way he'd allow the other to do as he would. Reversing their positions suddenly, Izuna gasped as he found himself looking into lust-filled ruby eyes.

A hand went over the Uchiha's mouth as Tobirama began to thrust into him. Izuna struggled against the other, managing to get the other's hand off of his mouth, though the hand was replaced with the other's lips as Tobirama caught the other in a heated kiss, angling his thrusts to brush against that spot in the other.

Izuna gasped out, his heart pounding and his body tensing up as he felt the approaching release. He clawed at the other's back loosely, and Tobirama just growled, thrusting into the other. Izuna arched his back as he came soon after.

The Senju thrust in and out a few more times before he pushed in, tensing up as he released his seed inside of the other. He lay on the other carefully, panting heavily before pulling out, laying beside the other. "Tch… damn Uchiha," He glanced to the other, smirking a little. "Maybe you should just consider murder attempts instead of sexual revenge?"

Izuna flushed lightly, panting softly and sitting up. "Hn," He pouted slightly, but then paused as he heard a voice outside. "Well, I suppose I best go. Have fun being caught in such a state~" He teased as he dressed quickly, sneaking away from the tent before making a break for it.

Tobirama simply watched him go, shrugging before finding the other's belt left behind. He picked it up, raising an eyebrow slightly, though he looked up as Hashirama poked his head through the entrance to the tent.

"I heard scuffling from your tent. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, anija. It must be your imagination, go to sleep. I can keep watch for the rest of the night," Tobirama responded calmly, looking to his brother. Hashirama just shrugged. "You sound like you need the rest, Tobirama. It's fine, I can keep watch." The elder Senju left the tent and Tobirama sighed, laying back.

He vaguely wondered about Madara's reaction if his and Izuna's little "rendezvous" were discovered.

The Senju decided he didn't care.


	7. Canon: Fever

"Come on, Senju," An exasperated sigh left Izuna's lips as he replaced the damp cloth over the other's forehead, ignoring the grumbling coming from the other male.

Why, oh why did he have to get stuck with this? Hashirama had gone on a mission and Madara would probably just smother the other without even attempting to care for this Senju. Though, Izuna was close to doing that. "Just eat the damn soup."

"You can't make me, brat," The snowy-haired Senju growled, though covered his mouth as he suffered through coughing fir. A pink flush tinted his cheeks, indicative of the fever that he had.

Tobirama was embarrassed- he never usually got sick. Never. And to make matters worse, his "nurse" was that damn Uchiha brat. The one he had almost killed many times before the village came into being. And he did not trust Izuna one bit.

Izuna rolled his eyes, picking up the spoon, taking some soup and placing it near the other's mouth. "I haven't poisoned it, you know," The Uchiha stated, growling a little as Tobirama turned his head away. Izuna held back a frustrated scream.

It had been like this all day. Every little thing Izuna tried to help the other get over his sickness would be ignored, and Izuna was close to just leaving the other to fend for himself.

Or maybe that would be a good idea.

Izuna just placed the spoon down, glaring at the other. "You know what, Snowball?" He growled, startling the Senju with his apparent anger. "If you don't want me helping you, then I'll just leave you to fend for yourself!"

With that, Izuna stood up and turned away, ready to leave. If Hashirama complained, the young Uchiha would just claim that Tobirama seemed able to care for himself. He had taken just a step forwards when he felt his hand being grabbed at.

"W-wait…!" Tobirama held onto the other's hand. "You can't just leave me here to die…" Ruby eyes were fixed on the smaller male's face, almost showing fear. Izuna exhaled, staring at the other. "What's the point? You're just gonna grumble about Uchiha and refuse my help anyway?"

"I won't! I swear, just don't leave… please…?" Tobirama responded quickly, coughing again and laying back, feeling tired and dizzy from his sudden movements. Izuna rolled his eyes, sitting back down and replacing the cloth, which had fallen.

"You better let me help you this time or I really will leave," The Uchiha mumbled, picking up some soup with the spoon and placing it near the other's mouth. A tired smile graced his lips as the other took the mouthful, and actually ate the soup.

"There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Izuna smiled sweetly to the other. Tobirama's cheeks darkened slightly and he glanced away, glad the fever flush would hide it.


	8. AU: Fangs

Against the wall in the alley at the back of the club, tongues fighting for dominance. That was how the dark-haired youth had found himself with the older male, and not for the first time. Pulling away for air, Izuna panted softly, onyx eyes showing surprise at the other, who seemed not to be as breathless as he was.

"Tobirama…?"

The white-haired male just chuckled in response to the other's slightly-concerned tone, moving his lips across the other's pale neck. It seemed his precious little human had forgotten what he was. Maybe he needed a reminder. Fangs sank into Izuna's neck, and the young Uchiha shuddered and gasped out.

Tobirama lapped at the blood before pulling back, smirking lightly and showing off his fangs. Izuna looked to the other, his cheeks flushing faintly. Thankfully, Tobirama had only taken a small amount. It was mainly the fangs that the snowy-haired Senju had wanted the other to feel. To remind Izuna of what he was. Vampire.

"You didn't have to bite me too hard," Izuna whined slightly. "Nii-san's gonna question again if you left a mark…" Tobirama pressed the other to the wall, gently licking the other's neck gently. "Don't worry about it, kid~" He purred lowly, the tone causing Izuna to shudder lightly once more. Tobirama chuckled lowly, kissing the other deeply before pulling away, a hand slipping down the other's pants.

Izuna moaned out, eyes fixed on the other's face, bucking his hips slightly as he felt the other stroking him. "A-ah… not here…" He murmured, though he squeaked slightly as the other gently squeezed him. Tobirama silenced the other with another kiss, nipping at the Uchiha's lower lip.

"Save your voice for when you're screaming my name," He chuckled, pulling down the other's pants, unbuckling his own belt and pushing down his pants soon after. Tobirama turned the other, pressing him against the wall once more. Izuna just smirked slightly, moving back to rub himself against the other's length, causing the vampire to groan out.

"Someone's eager," He commented huskily, leaning over the other and licking at his ear. Izuna gasped out softly, and Tobirama leaned back, taking a small bottle of lube from his jacket pocket, coating his fingers in it before pressing a digit to the other's entrance, slowly tracing around it. Izuna whined slightly.

"H-hurry," The Uchiha managed to growl out. Tobirama chuckled in response before slipping the finger in, moving it in and out slowly, enjoying the soft sounds the younger male was making. Soon enough, he added another finger, gently scissoring and adding a third. Izuna squirmed underneath the other, soft pants leaving his lips.

When Tobirama was satisfied that the other was prepared enough, he coated his length with the lube, pressing it against the other's entrance before slowly pushing in, pressing soft kisses to the back of Izuna's neck. Izuna bit his lip to hold back his sounds, shifting slightly as he got used to the feeling of the other inside of him.

Izuna moved his hips when he was ready for the other to start moving, and Tobirama thrust into the other slowly. The Uchiha gasped out softly, arching his back slightly. As the other sped up the pace, he moved his hips to try and meet the other's thrusts, though he could feel his knees starting to go weak as pleasure coursed through him.

Tobirama wrapped an arm around the smaller male, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he felt himself get closer to climax. He could feel Izuna clenching around him and he groaned out, speeding up his pace more, almost slamming into the other, angling his thrusts to try and hit a spot that he knew would drive his lover mad.

Izuna cried out in pleasure, arching his back and panting, feeling his muscles tense up with the impending orgasm. Tobirama moved a hand to stroke the other's length, Izuna moaning out his name softly. "Tobirama…~!" Izuna gasped out as he climaxed, his seed spilling into Tobirama's hand.

The vampire thrust into the other a few more times before burying himself in the other, growling out the other's name huskily as he came soon after. The two remained still for a few moments, panting and sweaty, before they separated. Izuna turned, his back against the wall as he recovered from their activity.

Tobirama wiped his hand off with a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, pulling up his pants before moving to discard the handkerchief. He returned to Izuna's side as the younger pulled up his own pants. Tobirama pressed his lips to the other's forehead as he pulled Izuna closer.

"Well, c'mon then, kid. Let's see what your crazy brother will throw at me when I return you to your home~"


End file.
